Journey of the Gray
by Icestar51
Summary: This cat has traveled far, always overlooked because of his kits and his best friend. We all know who he is, but do we know his feelings from inside? We now hear the Gray's side of the story, instead of the Fire. Listen to pain and happiness as a tale.


Journey of the Gray

_Here we stand_

_World's apart, hearts broken in two_

_Sleepless nights_

_Losing ground, I'm reaching for you_

My life has just been a feeling. Two feelings, actually. The feeling of pain and the feeling of happiness. I've been through much. I've lost much, I've gained much, and I've created much.

What I've done has been a tragedy.

You want to hear it? You may. But beware, my life has caused me great pain. I do not wish to answer any questions.

You haven't felt what I have. You haven't been through what I've been through. Do you think you know what it's like to feel pain? No. You have never felt true pain.

You have never felt a broken heart.

_Feeling that it's gone_

_Can't change your mind_

_If we can't go on_

_To survive the tide_

_Love divides_

I fell in love with Silverstream, a cat outside of my Clan. I never regretted my decision, not in my life. We kept meeting each other, and then something life-changing happened.

She gave birth to my kits.

I was overjoyed, but she died doing it. I was devastated. I didn't want to go on. I blamed Cinderpaw for her death.

I wasn't thinking clearly.

After a while, I made my decision. I would follow my offspring, Featherkit and Stormkit, to their Clan. A while later, I made another valuable decision.

I returned to ThunderClan.

I had loyalty to my kits, but more loyalty to my Clan.

_Someday, love will find you_

_Break those, chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

_How we touched and went our separate ways_

Silverstream gave me a message. She said I would find another love in my future, and my chains would be broken.

The chains that bound her with me.

We were forced to separate. I was living, and she was dead. There was no possibility.

Soon after, we were going to leave the forest. We needed every cat. Three of our cats had been captured. We attacked the nest where they were held in a rescue attempt, and I was captured.

By Twolegs.

I was made a kittypet and forced to eat their disgusting food. But then, I met Millie, another kittypet.

She saved my life.

_Troubled times_

_Caught between confusion and pain_

_Distant eyes_

_Promises we made were in vain_

Millie opened up the veil that I had shut off to the world. She made me see again.

I was in love with her.

The light grew, and she followed me. When I abandoned the Twolegs to return to the Clans, Millie followed me.

She was brave to do it.

We found ThunderClan after a long journey, and Millie stayed with the Clan. A while later, she gave birth to three kits.

My kits.

Blossomkit, Briarkit, and Bumblekit once again saved me. I had kits, I had everything I wanted.

Life was good.

_If you must go_

_I wish you love_

_You'll never walk alone_

_Take care, my love_

_Wish you love_

Those were Millie's last words to me as she died from blackcough. She wasn't cured, and I was as devastated as before.

My kits were grown up, all of them, and didn't need me anymore.

Featherkit had become the warrior Feathertail, and died along the journey to the sun-drown place.

Stormkit had become the warrior Stormfur, and was living in the Tribe of Rushing Water, with his mate, Brook Where Small Fish Swim.

My other three kits had become warriors. I was happy for them. They lived in ThunderClan.

Yes, I said they lived. All four of them, Clan and Tribe, were dead.

With the death of my best friend, I couldn't take it.

I abandoned ThunderClan.

With the loss of everything, I decided to live the rest of my life as a rogue.

I was old, and my life was almost over.

And now you ask, who am I?

Exactly. I have been overlooked my whole life.

My best friend was Firestar, he was the famous leader.

My kits were Feathertail and Stormfur, they made the journey to the sun-drown place.

I have been ignored. Betrayed! I have deserted them, living the rest of life with only memories to remember.

Now you realize it. Now you realize who I am.

The one and only.

I am Graystripe, and you have heard my story.


End file.
